The lives we live
by PrInCeSs4lIfE
Summary: R&R are married having problems... C&M are in it too... lil J&P Please R
1. Disney World

Amanda smiled as her dad handed her the cotton candy she'd begged for all day. Her cousin Emma Gellar ran to her to get some of the pink fluffy candy. " Daddy" Emma cried to her father Ross " buy me some. Please Daddy. " Ok" Ross, said as he gave in to his daughter's wish. " Ross" Rachel, his wife, said sharply "don't spoil her. You always give in her." 'Its true' Ross thought to himself, but Emma was the couple's only child and Ross's only daughter. " C'mon Rach" Ross replied " We're at Disney World the happiest place on Earth" " Well alright" Rachel complied. The Gellar's and the Bing's had taken a trip to Disney World. It was the groups second day at the Magic Kingdom and everyone was having a blast. Especially 4 year old Emma and 3 year old Amanda. " Daddy" Amanda called " Let's go back to Toontown one more time again" Chandler sighed. The day wore on and by 10:00pm both Amanda and Emma were asleep in their daddy's arms. The group walked back to their hotel rooms and went to their separate rooms to lay their daughters down. Ross and Rachel lay in bed together and watched Emma sleep. " She's so beautiful" Ross commented "just like her mother." " Oh aren't you sweet" Rachel smiled. Ross and Rachel embraced in a passionate kiss. " Rach" Ross said as he pulled out of the kiss " We can't.. not here with Emma ..I mean she's right there." " C'mon Ross" Rachel flirted " You always spoil her. She's so tried she'll sleep through anything. Now lets go tiger!"  
  
" Chandler. I going to take a shower" Monica called " Make sure Amanda doesn't role off the bed." " Ok Mon" Chandler replied. He smiled to himself. Despite spending all the time at Disney World in Toon Town, He was having a great time. Monica was right this trip would be great for all of them. 


	2. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
(Ross and Rachel have been married for three years and Emma is 4, Chandler and Monica have been married for 4 years and Amanda is 3, Joey and Phoebe are engaged)  
  
Chapter 2 Back Home  
  
Rachel sighed as she walked through the door of her apartment. Close behind her were Ross and Emma chattering all about the adventures a Disney World. Rachel was thrilled her daughter enjoyed the trip, but felt she was scream if she had to hear about Minnie Mouse's house for the zillionth time. Ross, on the other hand, couldn't get enough. "And Daddy guess what?" Emma giggled " What Princess?" Ross replied sharing the same giggle. " I was in Minnie Mouse's house, Daddy" Emma continued, " she letted me inside. And Amanda too." " Well she must have known you were Daddy's Princess" Ross told her. "I know" Emma replied with confidence. 'Disgusting' Rachel thought to her self she then rationalized that her father probably had treated her the same way as a little girl. 'No wonder my mothers likes my sisters better than me' Rachel continued to think as she set her luggage down. 'Not that I don't like Emma. I mean I love her.. it's just sometimes when Ross talks to her like that and buys her everything she wants I get a little jealous.'  
  
Monica smiled as she walked into her gleaming clean apartment 'Wow' she thought to herself ' this place looks great' "Daddy" Amanda cried, " Opened up my suit cases. I want my Tinker bell doll right now." " Well, Pumpkin what do you say?" Chandler asked her. " Pleassse" Amanda replied. Chandler left Monica in her daze in the kitchen to lay the suitcases on their beds to allow Amanda to dig for her new Tinker bell doll. When he returned her found Monica fixing a snack for the three of them. " So I'd say the trip was a success." Chandler said. " Yeah. I know its great having Amanda with us" Monica replied. " I know. It's like being a kid again" Chandler smiled. " Again?" Monica laughed. Chandler joined in sarcastically. "Knock, Knock" " I'll get" Amanda yelled as she ran out of her parents bedroom to the door. "Hi Amanda" Joey said with a huge grin on his face. " Hi ya Uncle Joey" Amanda replied. " Hey guys" Joey said to Monica and Chandler, " how was Disney World?" We had a blast Joe" Chandler answered " it would have been more fun with you and Pheebs there though." " Yeah I know" Joey said, " what was Ross really boring or something?" " No" Monica said sharply. When Monica turned her back to Joey and Chandler, Chandler mouthed " Yes." " So Joey where's Phoebe?" Monica said as she turned back around. " She's massaging someone in our apartment" Joey answered, " hey when she's done how bout the 5 of us get dinner?" " Mon, want to?" Chandler asked. " Sure" Monica replied " Can I call Rachel and see if her, Ross and Emma want to come?" " Of course" Joey replied " the more the merrier."  
  
  
  
"Ring, Ring, Ring" " Hi" Rachel replied as she answered the phone. " Hey Rach, this is Monica" Monica said, " Do wanna go get dinner with us and Joey and Phoebe?" " Oh Hi Mon" Rachel answered " Well we just finished eating, but how bout later in the week. Emma is already dying to see Amanda and play with her Tinker bell doll. " Ok sure" Monica replied, " I know Amanda has talked non-stop about all the plans she and Emma have. I can't wait to get together later in the week." " Great" Rachel said, " See ya later then." " Okay" Monica said, " Bye" Rachel hung up the phone and sat on the couch. She grabbed the remote and was soon joined by Ross and Emma. Rachel was totally into this Fashion Show on E!. " Daddy" Emma called, " I wanna watch Sponge Bob." " Princess, Mommy is watching the TV right now" Ross explained, " We have to wait our turn." " Why does Mommy always hogging the TV with boring stuff?" Emma whined.  
  
" I do not" Rachel exclaimed, " It's Daddy who's always watching the boring dinosaurs movies."  
  
" Hey Rach" Ross said angered, " dinosaurs are not boring, they are the most interesting species." " Yeah Mommy" Emma said coming to her father's defense, " most interesting spicies." ( A/N spelled wrong on purpose to show that she is 4) A Few Moments later  
  
" Daddy" Emma said in a whining voice, " can we change it to cartoons now?" " Rach" Ross questioned, "can you let Emma watch cartoons now?" " Fine, Ross" Rachel yelled as she slammed the TV remote into Ross's open hand, " Give your "Princess" her way once again!" Rachel stormed back to her and Ross's rooms and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
I hope everyone likes this one. This was just a fill in I'm trying to develop the plot line a little bit, but please read and review. Thanks! 


	3. Dinner at the Bing's

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
(Ross and Rachel have been married for three years and Emma is 4, Chandler and Monica have been married for 4 years and Amanda is 3, Joey and Phoebe are engaged)  
  
Chapter 3 Dinner (Later in the week the Gellar's are going to the Bing's for dinner)  
  
  
  
" Hi Ross, Rach" Monica greeted her guests, " Hey Emma." " Hi Mon" the three replied. Amanda ran out of her room at the sound of Emma's voice. " Emmy" Amanda squealed. " Mandie" Emma smiled. " Come here to my room" Amanda stated, "let's play with my Tinker bell dolly." Rachel asked Monica to talk to her in private, which left Ross alone with Chandler. " So Ross" Chandler began, "how are things?" " Well Rachel and I" Ross paused and began again, " aren't speaking to each other right now and.well." " Really" Chandler said surprised, " I couldn't even tell." " Yeah Rachel wanted to keep it a secret, but what do you bet she's telling Monica right now" Ross told Chandler. " You're right" Chandler agreed. Rachel had taken Monica to her room. She wanted to make sure Ross didn't hear her tell what she told him to keep a secret. " Monica, can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked. " Of course, Rach" Monica said. " Do you.. ever.I mean are you ever jealous of Amanda?" Rachel spurted out "Um... no...why.. oh my gosh Rach are you jealous of Emma?" Monica said shocked. " No.. Ok yes, but it's not of her it's of the attention Ross gives her" Rachel explained, " It's always Princess this and Princess that. Buying her anything she wants." " Whoa Rach" Monica said, " he's just spoiling her." " I know" Rachel said, "but it bothers me, Mon." " Well I don't know what to say" Monica went on, " Have you talked to Ross about it?" " Yes" Rachel replied " All the time. He's says his not doing it. Just if you see him do it.maybe tell him." " Sure Rach" Monica said sweetly, " I hope you two can work it out." " Me too" Rachel said unsurely.  
  
A Few Weeks Later Rachel stood and started to push her chair in, she grabbed the back of the chair for support as a wave of dizziness overcame her. " Rachel" her co-worker, Robert said, "are you okay?" "I'm fine" Rachel lied "I just stood up to fast." The truth was these waves of dizziness had been happening for a few days now, accompanied by nausea. 'I wonder what wrong with me' Rachel thought to herself 'Could it be the flu.. maybe but it was only August. I'll call may doctor just in case. ' Rachel walked to her corner office and sat at her desk. She used her Rolex to find her doctor's number and quickly dialed. "Hello" Rachel said cheerily " Hi. This is Dr. Taylor's office. Can I help you?" a receptionist said. " Hi.. Um this is Rachel Gellar and I haven't been feeling to well. I was wondering if I could get in to see Dr. Taylor sometime this week" Rachel replied. " Sure let me see what we have" the receptionist responded. " Okay" Rachel replied. " Let's see we have a 10:45 on Tuesday and a 3:30 on Wednesday" the receptionist said, "which would you like?" " How 'bout the 3:30 on Wednesday, so I can pickup my daughter from daycare" Rachel replied. " Sure" the receptionist smiled, " I got you down. See you 3:30 on Wednesday." "Thanks" Rachel said, " Bye." " No problem" the receptionist said, " Bye." Rachel put her thoughts back on her work, so as not to worry what the cause of her illness maybe.  
  
What is wrong with Rachel? Will she solve her problems with Ross? More to come soon. Please Read and Review! Thanks! 


	4. Rachel visits the Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
(Ross and Rachel have been married for three years and Emma is 4, Chandler and Monica have been married for 4 years and Amanda is 3, Joey and Phoebe are engaged)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Rachel visits the Doctor  
  
  
  
" Mommy" Amanda called, "is Emma here yet?" " No" Monica called back. " Okay" Amanda yelled, " tell me right when she gets here?" " Sure sweetie" Monica said. 'She is crazy about her cousin' Monica thought to herself. Monica was watching Emma for Rachel who was going to her doctor's appointment. " Hi Mon" Rachel said as she walked though the door. " Hey Aunt Monica" Emma smiled, " where's Amanda?" " I'm right here Emma" Amanda yelled as she ran towards Emma. " Here she is." Monica announced. " C'mon Emma" Amanda stated, "Wanna watch Monsters Inc.?" " Yes" Emma, said. " Bye Emma" Rachel said as she kissed Emma on the top of her blonde head. " Bye, bye Mommy" Emma said as she waved.  
  
" Thanks so much for watching her" Rachel said. " No problem" Monica said, " Amanda was so thrilled when told her. So don't worry about it ok." " Okay" Rachel replied. She turned to leave. " Oh yeah Ross is going to come and get Emma around 4:30" Rachel turned and said. " Call me later okay" Monica said, " I wanna make sure your alright" " Sure" Rachel said " Bye." " Bye, Bye" Monica called to Rachel as she left.  
  
Rachel sat nervously in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Finally they called her name and the doctor saw her. " Hi Rachel" Dr. Taylor said happily " Hi Dr. Taylor" Rachel replied. " So tell me how have you been feeling?" " Well I have this whole dizzy thing and I constantly feel like throwing up." Rachel said glumly. " Even now or just in the morning." Dr. Taylor asked. " A little bit now, but it's defiantly worse in the morning." Rachel replied. " Mmmm" Dr. Taylor thought, " Well let's do a blood test really quick and find out for sure. (Dr. Taylor draws blood. Takes it away to test. Rachel sits alone in room.) ' I bet I have leukemia.' Rachel though to herself ' Oh God I'm so sorry of being jealous of Emma. I love my little girl. I can't die' " Well Rachel" Dr. Taylor said as she entered the room, " You're pregnant. It's what I thought but I wanted to be sure." " What.Really.. I mean I just wasn't expecting this" Rachel stuttered. " Well just call and make an appointment for later in the week" Dr. Taylor said, " But here take these." Rachel smiled as she took the pamphlets the doctor handed her and put them in her purse. " Bye Dr. Taylor" Rachel said as she left. " Bye Rachel" Dr. Taylor responded," See you later this week."  
  
By the time Rachel got home it was almost 5: 30. The whole cab ride over she debated on how to tell Ross. She walked in the door to find Ross playing Candy Land with Emma. " Hi Mommy" Emma said. " Hey Rach" Ross called to her, " Want to join in we just started?" " No thanks" Rachel replied, " Ross did you start dinner?" " No not yet because Monica invited us to dinner" Ross told her. " Oh really." Rachel responded. " Yeah I guess Joey and Phoebe finally set a wedding date" Ross said, " I guess Monica wants to celebrate it. I wanted to ask you first you know since you haven't been feeling well" " Um okay I guess" Rachel said. " Oh Rach, what did Dr. Taylor say?" Ross questioned. " Daddy hurry it's you're turn" Emma called impatiently. " Hold on Princess" Ross said sweetly to Emma, " Rachel can we talk about it later?" " Fine Ross" Rachel said. " Okay Emma" Ross called " I'm coming" " I'll get ready to go to Monica's" Rachel called as Ross headed back to play Candy Land with Emma. Rachel sighed as she walked to room to get ready.  
  
  
  
The Bing's Apartment  
  
"To Joey and Phoebe" Chandler said as he held his wineglass "We can't wait till their wedding on April 24." " Yea!" the group cheered Monica's dinner had been a blast the six of them were hardly ever together anymore. When dinner was over and the dishes were done, Monica pulled Rachel into the bathroom. " So Rach" Monica said, " What did the doctor say?" " Well Mon will you keep it a secret?" Rachel said, " You can't tell anyone.not even Chandler." " Yes of course" Monica, said, " Now tell me is it serious.. I can watch Emma any time for you and Ross." " Oh you're so sweet," Rachel said as she hugged her friend, " but well I'm pregnant." " Rachel I'm so happy for you and Ross." Monica said, "Why didn't you and Ross announce it tonight?" " Because Ross doesn't know," Rachel said well staring down at her feet.  
  
  
  
What will Ross say about Rachel's announcement? Please Read and Review! Thanks! 


	5. Ross finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
(Ross and Rachel have been married for three years and Emma is 4, Chandler and Monica have been married for 4 years and Amanda is 3, Joey and Phoebe are engaged)  
  
Chapter 5 Ross finds out  
  
(Everyone is still at Monica and Chandler's place. Rachel and Monica are still in the bathroom)  
  
" Daddy" Emma called while pulling on Ross's pant leg, " Me and Amanda want a tic tacs." Ross, who had been talking to Chandler, turns his attention to Emma. "Princess, find Mommy she has tic tacs in her purse" Ross answered. " Daddy" Emma whaled, " I want them right now ok." " Alright, Em" Ross agreed to Emma demands. " Chandler have you seen Rachel's purse" Ross questioned. " Yeah it's on Amanda's bed by Phoebes" Chandler answered. Ross walked through the door of Amanda's all pink room. Rachel's black purse contrasted on the baby pink bedspread. Ross began to dig through his wife's purse. " What are these pamphlet things?" Ross said out loud to no one. He skimmed them. 'Your baby and you'.. '9 months'.'Healthy Eating for Fetus Development.' ' Oh God' Ross though to himself 'Is Rachel pregnant?' Ross continued digging until he found the tic tacs. He handed them to Emma and spotted Rachel laughing with Phoebe in the kitchen. " So I'm glad you guys had fun at Disney World." Phoebe giggled. " Yeah, but next time you and Joey have to come with us" Rachel replied, " It will be such much better.you know with the six of us." " I know" Phoebe said, " But we don't have kids yet." " Oh that doesn't matter." Rachel began to say. Ross cut in " Rach we really need to talk right now." " What.. Ross I'm talking to Phoebe." Rachel said. " Excuse me Phoebe" Ross stated, " My wife and I are in dire need of a talk." " Rach" Phoebe said, " Just talk to him and I'll be back to talk to you." Phoebe walked away leaving Ross and Rachel alone in the kitchen. " Ross what is it. .did Emma beat you in Candy Land again?" Rachel said sarcastically. " No" Ross said, " This is serious. I was getting Emma some tic tacs from your purse when I found these pamphlets and." Rachel cut in " Oh Ross you know don't you." " Then it's true." Ross replied, " You're pregnant." " Yes" Rachel answered, " Are you okay with it?" " Well do I have a choice.. Yeah I guess." " Ross, why are you so nasty to me sometimes?" Rachel said steadily raising her voice. " I'm nasty, I'm nasty" Ross said his voice also raising, " You have no right to call me nasty, at least I'm not jealous of a 4 year old." " Ross.how did you know that?" Rachel said tears welling in her eyes. " Um.I know where you keep your stupid journal." Ross yelled. " You've been reading my journal!" Rachel yelled back. " You know I never thought a grown woman could be so.. Petty" Ross yelled, " But then again it is you so I shouldn't be that surprised."  
  
Rachel was in complete tears. Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, Monica, Emma, and Amanda were listening by the door. " Auntie Rachel" Amanda yelled as she ran toward her, " Don't cry bout those ticy tacems My Daddy will buy you some more." " Oh baby" Rachel smiled through her tears, " Don't worry about the tic tacs." " Amanda, honey come here" Chandler called, " Time for bed." An okward silence feel over the room when Chandler left with Amanda. Rachel turned to leave first. As Rachel left the kitchen Emma quickly joined Ross. " Hold me Daddy." Emma whined. Ross held his daughter and began to walk toward the door. " Good-bye everyone" Ross called. Ross heard Rachel's footsteps on the stairs. " Rach.Wait up" Ross called Ross began to run. " Rachel" he called again. " Ross.. Not here okay.. Please" Rachel cried. " Rachel.. I'm sorry," Ross said as his wife walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning (Amanda's still asleep, Monica and Chandler are sitting together on the couch)  
  
" Mon" Chandler called. " Yeah" Monica answered as she walked out of the bathroom. "Do you keep a journal?" Chandler said. " No and if I did you would never find it." Monica confidently replied, " How Ross found Rachel's I don't know?" "Knock, Knock" Monica sprung up to answer the door. It was Rachel. " Hi Mon" Rachel smiled. " Oh Rach.. Okay what happened last night?" Monica asked. " It was a stupid fight..Can you believe Ross read my journal?" Rachel questioned " No. So did you talk to Ross after you guys got home?" Monica asked. " No because after he put Emma to bed he slept on the couch in the living room. He was still asleep when I left." Rachel quietly answered. Chandler walked over where Monica and Rachel were standing; Amanda was in his arms. " Good Morning, Auntie Rachel." Amanda said with a yawn. " Morning Sweetie." Rachel cheerily said. " Well I have to get to work.Oh but Mon if Ross and I still aren't you know speaking to each other will you do me a favor tomorrow?" " Of course." Monica said. " Will you come with me to my doctor's appointment?" Rachel begged. " Rach I'll be there for you okay" Monica reassured her, " Whether my brother is or not?" " Yeah Rach" Chandler said, " Anytime." " Oh I love you guys so much, but I have to go to work," Rachel said, " I see you later. Oh Amanda I owe her one for last night. You're a little lifesaver." " Auntie Rachel I thinking I'm a ticy tacem." " Okay Sweetie you can be whatever you want" Rachel said as she turned to leave, " Bye guys." " Bye Rach" Monica, Amanda and Chandler said in unison.  
  
The Gellar's Apartment " This couch is so uncomfortable." Ross said as he sat up. Ross looked around. Rachel's purse was gone. ' Damn' Ross thought ' I wanted to talk to her this morning.' " Emma are you awake?" Ross called. " Yes, Daddy." Emma called back as she walked into the living room. ' God she looks so much like Rachel.' Ross thought, ' Her only resemblance to Ross was her puppy dog brown eyes. I love her so much. Why is Rachel so jealous? I really need to talk to her.' "Daddy do you love Mommy anymore?" "Of course, Princess" Ross answered, " We just a little fight last night." Satisfied with that answer, Emma left to go get ready for daycare. Ross could only think of that "little fight" last night. ' Why did I say those things Ross thought to himself, ' Why did I read my wife's journal? I'm going to be a daddy again why was I so nasty to Rachel?' " C'mon Emma lets go." Ross called. After Emma was dropped off, Ross headed to his first class. He could do nothing but feel guilt over what he had said to Rachel. At lunch he called Monica. " Hello this is the Chef speaking." Monica said. " Hi Mon it's Ross." Ross said. " Oh hey Ross what's up?" ' Well can I ask you a favor?" " Sure. Ross you should really try to talk to Rachel I mean I don't want to half to be in the middle" " I know Mon, I'm working on it.. Can you watch Emma tonight?" " Of course Ross" Monica replied, "Amanda will be so excited." " Great Mon" Ross said. " I'll drop her off after work." " See ya then" Monica said " Bye." " Bye Mon."  
  
  
  
What does Ross have in mind to cheer Rachel up? Will the night be magical or a total bomb? Please Read and Review. Thanks! 


	6. Ross and Rachel's Night Out

Chapter 6 Ross and Rachel 's Night Out  
  
  
  
Rachel opened the door to her apartment; it was dark. " Ross, Emma," she called, "Is anyone home?" A light came on Ross stood with a dozen red roses. " Rachel, baby.. I'm so sorry about last night the things I said about you were far from the truth. When I read you're journal I wasn't trying to invade your privacy.it's just you left it out one day and temptation got the best of me. I was so shocked that those were you're feelings about Emma. You have to know I after we broke up I never thought we'd get back together. Then we had that night and you got pregnant with Emma. Still I didn't want to rush anything, but when she was born and I held her for the first time I knew then that I wanted you back. I guess I spoil Emma, call her Princess because without her I wouldn't have you as my wife." " Oh Ross" Rachel cried. The couple embraced in a long hug. "Ross are you really mad about you know." Rachel began " That you're pregnant no I'm thrilled I always wanted a big family." Ross stated " Really Ross that's great then you can come to the doctor's appointment with me tomorrow." Rachel asked " I would miss it for the world" Ross smiled.  
  
  
  
The Bing's place  
  
"Amanda, lets watch Cinderella." Emma said " Okay." Amanda replied. Amanda and Emma sat together Emma's dirty blonde hair blending with Amanda's dark brown. " Oh Chandler it's so cute." Monica said as she watch the two cousin's sitting together." " I know" Chandler said, " I was so lonely as a kid with no brothers or sisters." " Well you know Emma and Amanda are just cousins.I mean Amanda is technically an only child." Monica said. " I know" Chandler said, " She is getting big too, growing up so fast. I remember when we first brought her home. She was so tiny." " Yeah.Chandler let's have another baby" Monica stated. " What? Really Mon I guess so." Chandler said unsure. " Well we both agreed we didn't want Amanda to be an only child and you just said she's getting big.I think she's ready to be a big sister." Monica explained "I know why I love you so much" Chandler said. " Why?" Monica asked. " Because you're always right." Chandler said. The Gellar's " Ross.I want to apologize too for being jealous of Emma, but I want to be a princess" Rachel said. " Oh Rach you should know by now you're my queen" Ross said with a proud smile. " I see" Rachel coyly said. " Get ready Rachel 'cuz tonight is just for us" Ross said, " We have reservations at the Rainbow Room." (I think this is a nice restaurant in NY) The two enjoyed the dinner out. It was like they were dating again without all the pressures of marriage. Ross and Rachel held hands as they walked out of the restaurant. " I never want to see you cry again" Ross told her, " Want to see you smile that same smile all the time." " If you would treat me like this all the time" Rachel said, " Maybe I could." " Rach I was going to take you to the movies, but tomorrows Friday and its already 10:00 Ross said as he looked at his watch, " We both have work tomorrow and." Rachel quiets Ross by kissing him. " Wow!" Ross exclaimed " C'mon Ross I'll give you a private showing of a one time feature." Rachel said. " I won't say no to that" Ross replied.  
  
" I 'll be right in there ok, " Ross called to Rachel, " Let me call Monica and ask her if Emma can stay the night." " Okay.. Hurry sweetie" Rachel called back.  
  
"Hello" Monica said, " Who's calling?" " Hi Mon" Ross said, " How's Emma?" " Fine she's asleep though so she can just spend the night." " Great Me and her mother are well about to ya know" " Thanks for sharing Ross," Monica replied, " Have fun! Good Night. " Night Mon."  
  
That's it for Ross and Rachel's big night. Coming soon.. Surprise at the Dr. 's Office. Read and Review. Thanks a lot! 


	7. Double Blessing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Friends Characters.  
  
  
  
(Ross and Rachel have been married for three years and Emma is 4, Chandler and Monica have been married for 4 years and Amanda is 3, Joey and Phoebe are engaged)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Double Blessing  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hi Rachel" Dr. Taylor said as she entered the examination room.  
  
" Hi Dr. Taylor" Rachel answered, " This is my husband Ross."  
  
" Hello Ross" Dr. Taylor replied, " Well let's get started."  
  
Dr. Taylor placed a stethoscope on Rachel's lower abdomen to find the heartbeat.  
  
" Umm" Dr. Taylor said, " I think I hear two heartbeats."  
  
" What" Rachel panicked, "Our baby has two hearts.."  
  
" No Rach" Ross said quickly, " its twins."  
  
Rachel and Ross walk in silence to Monica and Chandler's apartment. When they reach the door Rachel says " Ross you wanna tell Mon and Chandler?"  
  
" Of course Rach"  
  
" Hi Mon" Rachel said as she opens the door.  
  
" Hi" Monica smiled  
  
" Daddy" Emma called as she runs from Amanda's room  
  
" Hi Em" Ross said as he picked up his little girl.  
  
Emma was soon joined by Amanda who convinced her to watch her favorite Movie Monsters Inc. This left the three adults alone by the door.  
  
" So Mon guess what?" Rachel said excited . " What is it Rach?" Monica said. Monica looked back and forth between Ross and Rachel who shared the same excited smile. " We're having twins," Ross finally said.  
  
" Really" Monica exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah" Rachel said.  
  
" Oh I'm so happy for the two of you" Monica smiled.  
  
Joey walks through the door followed by Phoebe.  
  
" Hi everybody" they said together.  
  
" Joey Phoebe guess what?" Rachel asked.  
  
" Oh did you two make up?" Phoebe said as she hugged Rachel.  
  
" Yeah we did and there's something else." Ross answered.  
  
" We're gonna have twins." Rachel said.  
  
" That's great you guys." Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The next few weeks Rachel stays busy with the new Back to School fashion line and Ross with his teaching. Emma misses her cousin a lot.  
  
" Daddy" Emma said as Ross picked her up from daycare, " I wanna go see Amanda today."  
  
Ross sighed Emma had been begging all week to go to the Bing's. When the two got home Rachel was there watching television.  
  
" Hey Rach" Ross questioned, " Would you mind if I invited Monica, Chandler and Amanda came over for dinner? Emma is begging to see her cousin."  
  
" Oh I know all week that's all I here..I would love to see them though its been so long."  
  
" I know too long."  
  
Sorrie This has taken so long! I hope you like it! Please RnR! Thanx! 


End file.
